There exist positive integers $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ such that
\[3 \sqrt{\sqrt[3]{5} - \sqrt[3]{4}} = \sqrt[3]{a} + \sqrt[3]{b} - \sqrt[3]{c}.\]Find $a + b + c.$
Answer: Squaring both sides, we get
\[9 \sqrt[3]{5} - 9 \sqrt[3]{4} = \sqrt[3]{a^2} + \sqrt[3]{b^2} + \sqrt[3]{c^2} + 2 \sqrt[3]{ab} - 2 \sqrt[3]{ac} - 2 \sqrt[3]{bc}.\]To make the right side look like the left-side, some terms will probably have to cancel.

Suppose $\sqrt[3]{a^2} = 2 \sqrt[3]{bc}.$  Then $a^2 = 8bc,$ so $c = \frac{a^2}{8b}.$  Substituting, the right-hand side becomes
\begin{align*}
\sqrt[3]{b^2} + \sqrt[3]{\frac{a^4}{64b^2}} + 2 \sqrt[3]{ab} - 2 \sqrt[3]{a \cdot \frac{a^2}{8b}} &= \sqrt[3]{b^2} + \frac{a}{4b} \sqrt[3]{ab} + 2 \sqrt[3]{ab} - \frac{a}{b} \sqrt[3]{b^2} \\
&= \left( 1 - \frac{a}{b} \right) \sqrt[3]{b^2} + \left( \frac{a}{4b} + 2 \right) \sqrt[3]{ab}.
\end{align*}At this point, we could try to be systematic, but it's easier to test some small values.  For example, we could try taking $b = 2,$ to capture the $\sqrt[3]{4}$ term.  This gives us
\[\left( 1 - \frac{a}{2} \right) \sqrt[3]{4} + \left( \frac{a}{8} + 2 \right) \sqrt[3]{2a}.\]Then taking $a = 20$ gives us exactly what we want:
\[\left( 1 - \frac{20}{2} \right) \sqrt[3]{4} + \left( \frac{20}{8} + 2 \right) \sqrt[3]{40} = 9 \sqrt[3]{5} - 9 \sqrt[3]{4}.\]Then $c = \frac{a^2}{8b} = 25.$  Thus, $a + b + c = 20 + 2 + 25 = \boxed{47}.$